My Lovely Neighbor
by Song Hye Rin
Summary: Eunhyuk-ah , perkenalkan dia tetangga barumu / Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hyukkie? Aku tak ingin memanggilmu dengan cara yang sama seperti yang lain / Apa kau tau apa artinya cinta ? / Kau janji akan segera kembali ?/Tentu saja, dan saat aku kembali. Aku harap kau akan memberikan jawabanmu / HAEHYUK - DLDR - PROLOG


**MY LOVELY NEIGHBOR**

**PROLOG**

**Song Hye Rin , 03 August 2012**

* * *

● **Main Cast:**

Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae , other cast

● **Pair :**

HaeHyuk

● **Slight:**

Kyumin , Yewook , other cast menyusul

● **Warning :**

Typos , sedikit OOC. DONT LIKE DONT READ #kamshahamida #deepbow

* * *

*****MY LOVELY NEIGHBOR*****

Hei perkenalkan, namaku Lee Hyukjae. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku dengan Eunhyuk . Aku tinggal di kawasan Seoul, tepatnya di apartemen Myeongdong. Sudah dua tahun aku tinggal di Seoul. Jujur, jika disuruh memilih aku lebih memilih hidup bersama umma dan appa di kawasan Lisan. Tapi karena aku ingin mengejar cita-citaku sebagai penari profesional aku harus berpisah dengan kedua orang tuaku. Di apartemen yang aku tinggali terdapat enam kamar. Kamar 101 di lantai bawah di tempati oleh JiHyo Ahjumma dan Garry Ahjussi. Mereka adalah pemilik dari apartemen ini. Sementara itu apartemen 102 yang berada tepat di sebelah apertemen 101, ditempati oleh Kim Heechul , banyak yang mengira Kim Heechul adalah seorang yeoja mengingat wajahnya yang cantik dan kulitnya yang mulus. Tapi tentu saja semua perkiraan itu salah, Kim Heechul adalah seorang namja. Kim Heechul adalah salah seorang penggila fashion maka dari itu ia menjadi salah satu fashion designer di salah satu majalah ternama di Seoul. Di seberang apartemen 101 dan 102 ditempati oleh Lee Sungmin. Sejak pertama kali datang ke apartemen ini Minnie – begitu aku memanggilnya , menjadi teman dekatku. Kami selalu menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama sebelum ia berpacaran dengan hoobaenya , Cho Kyuhyun. Namja evil maniak game yang merebut Minnie dariku. Hiks T_T

Sementara itu di lantai dua juga terdapat 3 kamar. Apartemen 201 ditempati oleh Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Kibum, kakak beradik yang berasal dari Busan. Oh ya, aku juga cukup dekat dengan Wookie – panggilanku untuk Ryeowook. Wookie bekerja menjadi chef di salah satu restoran terkenal di Seoul , jika moodnya sedang baik ia seringkali memberiku makanan. Hal itu tentu saja sangat menguntungkan untukku, mengingat biaya hidup di Seoul sangatlah tinggi. Sementara itu, Kibum - dongsaeng kesayangan Ryeowook kini berada di tahun terakhir pendidikannya di SM High School. Di depan apartemen Wookie dan Kibum adalah kamarku, apartemen 202. Apartemen yang sudah dua tahun aku tinggali. Siang tadi, JiHyo Ahjumma mengatakan jika apartemen di sampingku – apartemen 203 akan segera ditempati oleh seseorang. Aku berharap siapapun nanti penghuni apartemen 203 akan memberi warna dalam kehidupanku.

*****MY LOVELY NEIGHBOR*****

* * *

_I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, nut I can tell you what it is for me. Love is knowing all about someone , and still wanting to be with them more than any other person. Love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of. Love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you._

*****MY LOVELY NEIGHBOR*****

* * *

"Eunhyuk-ah , perkenalkan dia tetangga barumu,"

"Lee Donghae imnida,"

.

.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hyukkie? Aku tak ingin memanggilmu dengan cara yang sama seperti yang lain"

"Err,arrasso,"

.

.

"Apa kau tau apa artinya cinta ?"

"Hhh, kau aneh. Cinta? Tentu saja perasaan sayang terhadap orang lain kan?"

"Ani, kau salah. Cinta itu ...,"

.

.

"Kau mau pergi keluar bersamaku?"

"Emm tentu saja, tapi bukankah ini yang dinamakan kencan?"

.

.

"Kau janji akan segera kembali?"

"Tentu saja, dan saat aku kembali. Aku harap kau akan memberikan jawabanmu,"

.

.

*****MY LOVELY NEIGHBOR*****

* * *

Anyyeong, aku dateng lagi bawa ff baru. Mungkin ada dia antara kalian ada yang ga asing sama ff ini. Ff ini memang terinspirasi dari novelnya Ilana Tan-Winter in Tokyo. Tapi dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda hanya sebagian scene saja yang mungkin sama. Hehe. Aku tahu kemampuan menulisku jauh bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet kalo dibandingin sama Ilana Tan (jelaslah). Hehe.

Oh yaaa mianhe untuk reader yang nungguin ffku "He is My Fake Boy Friend" maaf aku update lama. Mungkin besok atau lusa aku baru bisa update ff itu. Hehe :D

Oh iyaa di sini aku akan mengadakan polling (lagi) #sok-sokan #ditimpukreader

Kalian lebih milih Genderswitch atau YAOI untuk ff ini.

Polling ini bakal aku buka selama dua hari sampai besok minggu , Polling dari kalian akan menentukan jalan cerita ini lhoo chingu ^^

Di chapter ini baru prolognya aja chingu,kalo respon kalian bagus. Kelanjutan ff ini bakan aku post dengan cepat, tapi kalo kebalikannya mungkin kelanjutan ff ini aku post agak lama #ditimpukreader.#berasaditungguin

Akhir kata, dont forget to review neh chingu ^^

Kamshahamida #deep bow

Song Hye Rin


End file.
